


A love 'Jones' for you

by IfYouFeelTheSameForMe



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, samcedes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfYouFeelTheSameForMe/pseuds/IfYouFeelTheSameForMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samcedes fic, based loosely off the 1997 movie 'love jones'. Has the potential to become a multi chapter fic... based on feedback. Mercedes is feeling love in the air and a chance meeting with a handsome green eyed stranger proves to be... inspiring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sanctuary

"It wasn't raining yet, but it was definitely… a little misty on that warm November night…"

Mercedes walked into the club, notebook in hand. Maybe tonight would be the night. The night she would finally open her soul and speak it aloud. She hadn't the courage to actually recite any of her poetry out loud to anyone, but every week she walked into the Sanctuary, the poetry club where there was open mic night, thinking that courage may find her feet and convince her to walk up to the mic. It hadn't happened yet, but she was always prepared, just in case.

There was the usual crowd and few lurkers. Always the same welcoming atmosphere. Same safe space. She took her typical place at the table nearest the corner to the right of the stage. She sat her things down and went to the bar to grab a drink. As she ordered her rum and coke (figuring it wouldn't hurt to give her courage some liquid confidence), she noticed a drink being spilled all over the bar in her direction. She took a step back as not to get soaked by the white wine, but the gentleman to her left was already cleaning up the mess he made. Apparently in trying to be suave with the lady he was trying to converse with, he'd spilled her drink. He didn't miss a beat however, as he offered to put her drink on his tab. Mercedes rolled her eyes and thought to herself it was the LEAST he could do. Trying to get back to ordering her drink, She found herself intrigued by the couple. Watching them with curious eyes, she could almost feel the air shift as the lady teased the gentleman about the spill and sauntered away. The way he watched her walk away made Mercedes wish she could capture moments like these in poetry. She herself felt the electricity rising between the couple and knew it was meant to be something special between them. Mercedes quickly put down a $5 on the bar and crept back through the crowded bar to her own table.

There was a reason why this place was called the "Sanctuary". It almost felt like a religious experience watching each person come up to the mic and bare their souls. Spill all of their inner most thoughts. Speak in such eloquent and descriptive terms their deepest parts of themselves. Mercedes was almost jealous that they had the guts to do what she desired most. The music that accompanied each persons journey toward that stage definitely helped to draw the whole experience together. When she saw the gentleman from the bar get up and do an impromptu poem detailing the things he wanted to do to his latest desire…

"…and get you to dance to my rhythm…make you dream archetypes… of black angels in flight… upon wings of distorted, contorted… metaphoric jizm. Come on slim. Fuck your man, I ain't worried about him. It's you who I want to step to my scene. 'cause rather the deal with the fallacy… of this dry ass reality… I'd rather dance and romance your sweet ass in a wet dream…"

….she knew that the spark she felt in the air that night was definitely not in her imagination. No, not tonight. She felt inspired, but in a different sense. She knew she should probably get home, maybe write more, and try her luck again next week.

As she stepped outside, she saw the lady and her friend approaching the gentleman and his friends. They were all trading formalities and the conversation began to buzz with the word "Love". Mercedes was unsure of what that was all about, but the word did seem to linger in the air and only added to all the energy she knew she'd need to get out on paper when she got home.

She also knew she'd need to get home quick as the weather was a little misty and would definitely turn to rain soon. She flagged down a cab and when she got in, she was met with the most amazing green eyes staring back at her from the rear-view mirror.

"Where to?" the deep voice boomed from the front seat.

So sexy, it caught Mercedes off guard a bit. She shifted in the backseat.

"Um… south shore drive? By the lake." she muttered.

For some reason Mercedes felt nervous. She felt that spark in the air again that she felt in the club watching the couple at the bar. But this time it wasn't second hand, it was definitely coursing through her own veins.

"That's kind of vague but, i'll let you tell me when I'm close" he laughed.

"Sorry…" she sighed.

"So you write?" he asked.

"Well, I pretend to. I am not nearly as good as I'd like to be. It's therapeutic to come to the Sanctuary on Wednesdays for open mic night. I mostly listen."

"I've always wanted to check that place out, but I work on Wednesday nights. Maybe i'll make it out one of these days." There was a hint of… something in his voice. Flirt? Nah.

Mercedes caught a glimpse of his smirk in the mirror and took note of how full his lips looked. Get it together girl, she chastised herself. Was she really feeling some kind of way over this cab driver? Well… he was cute. And those lips, yes…

Mercedes got a bit lost in her thoughts of the cab driver when she noticed a slight hum coming from the lips she was so trained and focused on. Michael Jackson's "Human Nature" was playing on the radio.

"This is my favorite MJ song…" she piped up. "He was definitely taken from us too soon…"

"Absolutely. This song is a favorite of mine too. Did you know it was the last song to make it onto the "Thriller" album? It almost didn't make it. Can you imagine a world without this song in it?" They laughed.

Mercedes found herself lost in a conversation about music with the cab driver. It was only her favorite topic of all time second to writing and she was more than pleased to engage anyone in a conversation about it. They had a lot in common too, both being able to easily transition in and out of discussions about different genres and artists, trading trivia about MJ's life, how amazing Sigour Ros is to relax to, and how that article about Tupac's history as a rapper and a poet did him absolutely no justice.

Before she knew it, they were nearing her apartment.

"You did a pretty good job of getting me home without my giving you exact details." she giggled.

"I guess I assumed you attended the university over here, so I headed in this direction." He turned and smiled back at her, ran his tongue across his bottom lip. Mercedes swallowed hard and thanked God in that moment the slight twitch she felt between her legs couldn't be seen, but only felt.

"Thanks for making my night. I don't get too many customers in my cab who can appreciate both Mariah and 3 doors down."

"Thank you. I haven't had a worthy adversary in musical trivia in a while."

"My pleasure…" he smiled. "I don't mean to be forward, but…"

"Thank You. For the ride." Mercedes quickly sputtered out. She was afraid of what his next words might be. Although he seemed nice enough (and was definitely easy on the eyes), she wasn't really into using her cab rides as an alternative to OK!Cupid. She shoved a $20 into his and hand and quickly exited the cab.

As she half skipped, half ran up to her front door, he called out "Sam. The names Sam. In case you need a ride again next Wednesday night."

She smiled in response and walked inside of her apartment. Okay, so maybe that little freak out at the end wasn't called for. He was cute, he knew a LOT about music and she did feel some thing there. There had to be a part two to a first encounter right? Once inside, Mercedes dropped her purse on her desk, opened her notebook and let the words from the night's adventures pour out of her…

"I was so caught up in the moment, I couldn't bear to let you go yet… So I threw caution to the wind and started listening to my longing heart…"


	2. Two strangers, just meeting...

"Two people…just meeting…Barely touching each other. Two spirits, greeting… tryna carry each further…"

It was Thursday mid-morning. Mercedes awoke with a start. She definitely slept longer than anticipated but, the rest was well needed. She had spent half the night writing after her adventure with the Sanctuary the night before. The writing just seemed to pour out of her more than it ever had before. There was a growing spark that she couldn't ignore. Damn, she didn't know WHAT was in the air last night, but she couldn't shake it.

Mercedes jumped in the shower and decided to go out for a late breakfast. She had only one class today and it wasn't until 3pm. Maybe some brunch and a trip to the local music store would help her relax a little from the nights events. Her conversation with the cute cab driver (Sam was it? Of course it was- like she'd forget) had her feeling a bit more… musically inclined today.

"Hey Cedes!" Headed across campus, Mercedes stopped dead in her tracks. She knew that high pitched shriek anywhere.

"Hey Kurt boo!" she whipped around to see her very best friend running to catch up with her.

"I tried calling you a million times this morning for breakfast with Blaine and I, but someone was sending me to voicemail…" he said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Wasn't on purpose, I promise. Last night at the Sanctuary was… eventful. And you know I don't have class until 3pm and blah blah blah…" Mercedes sighed.

"Got cha'. Well, how about dinner?" Kurt pursued.

"Yeah, I can swing that. I will text you after my last class."

"Alright Diva! See ya later!" Kurt and Mercedes hugged and he skipped back toward campus in the opposite direction.

Mercedes arrived at her favorite music spot the Music Emporium. She could practically smell the scent of fresh vinyl from a block away. Anytime she entered into the place, there was almost a guarantee that countless hours and too much money would be spent, but it was always worth it. Mercedes immediately headed to the back of the store and flipped through a couple of old school CDs from the 80s and 90s that made her reminisce about her childhood back in Ohio. As she was deciding on whether she should pick up Jodeci's "Diary of a Mad Band" or SWV's "It's About Time" albums, she heard from somewhere behind her…

"Tony, Toni, Tone would be a MUCH better choice. Didn't we discuss this last night?"

Mercedes quickly turned around to stare directly into those green eyes that haunted her from late last night to early this morning.

"Are you stalking me?" she sputtered through a half choked laugh.

"From one music connoisseur to another, you know that in this town, the only decent place to find amazing music is at the Music Emporium." He smiled that smile that she couldn't displace from her mind and it slightly annoyed her.

"Thanks for the suggestion. It's a bit weird to run into you here today. I've never seen you in here before." Mercedes looked at this Sam character unsure of what his motives were. It was entirely possible that he could have randomly entered into the same store she was, but how possible was it? Chicago is a major city and she hardly believed in serendipity.

Sam laughed. "Call it fate. Hey, I see you're a classic 90's kid but, from what I remember about you last night, your taste in music is expansive. So, let me play something for you."

Sam rifled through a stack of jazz records and came across one that seemed to be exactly what he was looking for from the look on his face. He blew a few dust particles off the record and placed it on the old school record player sitting in the corner of the record shop. As the record began, the piano bars seemed to melodically float over the air between them. Mercedes felt instantly transported to a moment in time that probably existed before she was even thought of, but listening to the record awoken that part of her soul that felt aged. She felt right at home.

"In a Sentimental Mood." Sam stepped a bit closer and whispered to Mercedes.

Mercedes smiled and asked "Are you reading my mind?"

"Ha, not quite." Sam laughed. "The song is called 'In a Sentimental Mood'. It's Coltrane and Ellington."

"Wow, that's nice. I kinda sorta love it. It spoke to my soul in a way." Mercedes found herself smiling way too hard at that thought and didn't want Sam to interpret something else from it. But it was too late.

"Well, there's more where that came from. We should get together sometime and discuss music in detail. Maybe over din-"

"I have to go. I have class- it was nice seeing you again." SHIT. That became awkward very quickly. Mercedes chastised herself for getting caught up in this dude, yet again, and letting her guard down. She quickly dropped the CDs she had in her hand on the rack and rushed out of the store, leaving Sam standing there looking dumbfound.

Mercedes had decided to focus on school this semester and not get sidetracked or distracted. This Sam character could definitely prove to be a distraction. He did something to her that made her blush and twitch in all the right wrong places. She'd known him less than 24 hours. Plus, she couldn't be entirely sure that he hadn't followed her into the music store on some creepy stalker type mess. Okay, her logical side did remind her that this city is big enough, yet small enough to see the same people twice. UGH! She was perfectly content with the life was going for her and wasn't sure she was ready for any shake ups. She quickly headed toward campus, hoping Sam wouldn't follow her. Her abrupt exit made her a bit embarrassed. But she couldn't face telling him "Sorry, but you have bad timing" when she wasn't entirely sure that was the case. Oh well- if it was meant to be, they'd see each other again, she thought to herself. That's if he didn't think she was totally batshit crazy for running out on him mid-sentence twice in a row.

"Two strangers… not strangers… Only lacking the knowing…So willing… feeling… infinite growing…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song lyrics are "Inside My Love" by Trina Broussard.


	3. Pretty Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback into Mercedes past.

One day your gonna wake up and find out  
That a time can not rewind  
While your out chasin’ things   
Seems like your flyin’ right past your dreams  
I wanna know..who..you really are pretty girl 

=================================

 

Mercedes awoke with a start.

November 16th.

That date kept repeating itself in her head over and over again.

November 16th.

It was exactly two years ago to that the so called “love of her life” walked out. That date arrived again, as it had the previous year. And Mercedes knew she wouldn’t be able to escape it. She looked at the clock. It blazed 3:12 AM. Damn, how would she get back to sleep now?

As her head hit the pillow, her mind went into overdrive and the conversation that haunted her every once in a while started again…

"Look baby. You know i’m no good with this. I’m no good with words…" Shane mumbled as he sat at Mercedes desk in her room.

"…Okay. Just tell me what’s going on." Mercedes sat cross legged on her bed. She was unsure as to where this conversation was going, but it didn’t feel good.

"Look, here. Take this. Come with me."

"What’s this?" Mercedes grabbed the envelope from Shane’s hands.

"Two tickets to New York. I want you to come with me. I got a job offer there and I can take care of us." Shane had this amazingly stupid grin on his face.

"Excuse me?" Mercedes was baffled. Did he really expect her to drop EVERYTHING and up and leave to a different city with a man who hadn’t even asked her for a deeper commitment. 

"How are you just gonna do this? How do you just show up outta no where, and expect me to do what you want?" Mercedes was shocked that he actually had the nerve to think she’d give up her life in Chicago to follow him to New York without consulting her. And what job was he even talking about?

"Babe. I been kicking the idea around of moving to New York, so I applied to a couple of companies there. One actually offered me a job. So, i’m going. And so are you." Shane stared at her as if she had no other options.

"Oh HELL to the no Shane! At what point were you going to actually ask me instead of tell me where I was gonna go? I am still in school. I want to finish my degree. I have a life here Shane!" By this time, Mercedes was up on her feet, arms crossed, fuming.

"Listen. You don’t need to finish school. I got us. You’ll come to New York with me. We can start over there. We can have so much. Why is this an issue for you?" Shane stated, confused.

"Hold up. I ain’t playing "Suzy Homemaker" to no damn body. So let’s nix that idea right now. All of what you want, you can have all of that here Shane. I don’t want to quit school. I like it here. It’s a long way from Ohio, but, I am just finding my place here and I. Like. It. I can’t believe you don’t think more of me and what I want!”

"It is a long way from Ohio. And I want to take us even further. Listen Mercy, we’ve been together since high school. We’ve come a long way together. Are you tryna just throw away all these years?"

"Listen. All we have Shane, is all these years." Mercedes took in a deep sigh and held the bridge of her nose. "And it’s not enough…. anymore. Especially if you’re into telling me what my life will become without my input. As a matter of fact, I don’t even know WHY you’re here." Mercedes was so upset, she definitely starting spewing things she didn’t necessarily mean to say.

"Really? Okay." Shane rose to his feet, headed to the door. He turned around and said "Have a nice life." And with that he walked out of the door.

The stubborn side of Mercedes yelled “GOOD-BYE” after him as the door shut. She didn’t really think that it’d be the last time she would ever see Shane again. But it was. 

After day three of not hearing from Shane, she decided to call. Every call went to voicemail and every text went unanswered. She finally saw his roommate across campus and found out he’d left for New York the day before, as planned.

She could not believe it. She immediately went to her best friend Kurt’s and cried and cried in his arms for days. 

After she went to Shane’s place and grabbed a box of her things that he’d packed for her in case she ever came by, she felt she’d made the biggest mistake of her life. But something inside wouldn’t let her go to New York and she knew she had to stand her ground.

As she stood in Shane’s doorway looking at the empty room, a fog came over her and all she could imagine was every mistake she’d ever made to get them to this point.

"Cedes. Cedes….?" She heard Kurt vaguely through her thoughts.

"Huh?" 

"Are you planning to ship Shane’s things he left in your dorm, to him in New York?"

"Oh please, I would if I knew where the hell he was! Or maybe I’ll just keep all that crap as a reminder… never to make the same mistake twice."

"What mistake?"

"Falling in love. Cuz that is SO played out, like an 8 track!" They laughed in the moment, but Mercedes was more serious than she led on. She would never EVER make the mistake of falling in love. Love just wasn’t something her heart could handle a second time.

========================================================

Yeah. Sleep eluded her. She looked at the clock once again and it was 6 AM. She still had an hour before she had to be up for class, but at least it wasn't 3 AM.

Mercedes sighed and decided to start her day. It was Wednesday. Usually Wednesdays meant spending the entire day working up the nerve to choose which poem she might actually read if she got the courage to go on stage at the Sanctuary. However, she wasn’t sure she’d even go tonight. She never missed a Wednesday, but she was plagued by the fact that she might see Sam. She was intrigued by him, but didn’t want to open a portal to something she wasn’t ready for. Ugh! Why did things have to be so complicated?

======================

9 PM on the dot. At this point on any other Wednesday night she would be on the train headed toward the Sanctuary. But she was still unsure if she wanted to chance it. Why the hell not, she thought to herself. The Sanctuary was like her escape and she did NOT want anyone to take that from her. She decided to swallow all of her hesitations and just go.

As she walked into the club, it felt like every other Wednesday night, but there was a twinge of something different in the air. She went over to the bar, ordered a Vodka Cranberry with Lime and took her usual place at her favorite table near the stage. The bar felt slightly more crowded than normal, and it was definitely buzzing with energy. Mercedes chalked it up to her own anxiety and decided to relax. She watched a few regulars perform before she heard the host of the open mic say…

"Hey! Our next poet is…" He looked to his left and kind of … chuckled to himself… "Our next poet is a virgin to the mic. But, i’m sure you’ll feel him just the same. Sanctuary welcome… Mr. Sam Evans."

Mercedes could have died in her seat, RIGHT there. 

Green eyes sauntered up to the stage. “Uh, hey guys. I wrote this after a chance encounter with a beautiful soul. ” Sam’s gaze found Mercedes and settled on her. “This is entitled, ‘Pretty Girl.’ “

“Pretty girl…do you always use your smile? to get your way…

Once in a while, do you use your heart? Do find that hard to do… pretty girl? Were you hurt by love before? Too much pain for your heart to endure? Is that why you hide behind a disguise? Pretty girl? Trust in me. There’s no need to run! Be yourself and what you want will come. You can rest assured …It ain’t just your beauty that’s gonna get you through just doin’ what the Others do when there’s love happenin’ for you…”

At that point, Mercedes grabbed her purse and BOLTED out the door. It didn't matter that this had become a living incantation of the song ‘Killing Me Softly’. How in the hell could he have known at this precise and exact moment what she was feeling?! How could he have read her thoughts? Her heart? Coincidence? Not really. Mercedes was already on an emotional rollercoaster being that today was November 16th, and then Sam of ALL people comes along and reads a poem that hit closer to home than anyone could ever have imagined?! No. Just no. She hailed the first cab she saw and high tailed it out of there. No more Sanctuary no more poems, no more nothing. She was done with it all. 

Sam ran out immediately after her. All he saw was her sliding into the back of a cab and driving away. He couldn't understand what the hell just happened. He contemplated following her, but felt that wouldn’t turn out too good. He decided that whatever he’d done, he would let the dust settle first. There was something about her he couldn’t shake. He thought meeting her in her element and at her level would work in his favor, but obviously not. This wouldn’t be the end of it though…

"Open your eyes…And realize …That your worth more…So so much more… My pretty girl…I’m pretty sure…Your worth much more…So so much more…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Pretty Girl" by Eric Roberson.


	4. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song is “Crush” by Zhane. I was tired of Mercedes running, and I am sure you guys were too. Hope this satisfied that for you.

A love ‘Jones’ for you… Part 4  
Have you ever loved somebody? Secretly loved somebody who didn’t know? Have you fell in love with somebody? Deeply loved somebody who didn’t know…?

Sam made his way down South Shore Drive. He had to see her. Last night at the Sanctuary was actually a big deal for him. He’d worked on his poem all week and really thought this would be the thing to ‘seal the deal’. At the very least it’d get them to talking. Maybe she wouldn’t run this time. But she did. She ran fast and hard. 

Sam didn’t want to run after her last night. He thought it best to give her some time to breath. But he could not stop thinking about her. Since he dropped her off at her apartment that night, she invaded his every thought every free second of his day.

Okay, so he cheated a little. After she quickly exited the music store last Thursday, he asked the cashier if she knew who she was…

"Well today just got a whole lot more interesting." The cashier smirked as she watched Mercedes sashay out the door.

"Damn! I totally screwed that up didn’t I?" Sam was completely flustered by the turn of events. For the second time in a row, Mercedes had eluded him and their conversation.

"Wow Sam. You want a taste of all of THAT? You couldn’t handle Mercy!" The cashier cackled.

"Her name is Mercy?"

"Yeah, Mercedes. She’s a regular. Usually comes in here on Thursday mornings. But save yourself the heartache. She will chew you up and SPIT you OUT. I’ve seen her do it." The cashier, Unique, couldn’t help but laugh to herself about the situation. Sam did NOT know the territory he was heading into.

"I have got to get to know her! Do you know where she lives? Maybe a last name? I mean, I know the building she lives in, but i’m not sure of the floor…"

"Why would I do that?" Unique gave Sam a curious look.

"Cuz… you like me, and i’m a cool guy?"

"WHAT if I give you her info and her man comes to the door? Then what? Ever think there may be a reason she cut you off?"

"Wow, I never thought of that…" Sam felt defeated. But he didn’t want to let any "what if’s" stop him from getting to know… Mercedes… a bit better.

"Awww, look at the your face. Unique cannot stand to see any sad, sad beings in her store. Okay, so maybe I do know that she IS single. But Sam, sweetie… don’t do it to yourself." Unique smiled at Sam, giving him her best "you’re cute but pathetic" look. All Sam heard was the word ‘Single’ and that’s all he needed…

 

Sam took a deep breath. He parked the cab and walked up to the front of the building. He hoped the door bell would have her full first and last name. Otherwise, he’d be lost and waiting for her to arrive or exit her building, which could be at anytime. Luckily for Sam he didn’t have to wait long.

As he approached the building he saw Mercedes heading out. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him coming up the walk way. He thought maybe she would turn around and slink back inside her apartment. But she did the exact opposite.

Mercedes bolted out of the front door.

"Oh HELL to the No! What are you doing here?" Sam was the last face Mercedes expected to see as she headed out to dinner with her best friend and his boyfriend. She wasn’t exactly thrilled about it… but she wasn’t as upset as she led on either.

"Yeah, I know it’s kind of weird seeing me here…"

“Did you follow me home? How did you know where I live?”

"No! No… I… I dropped you off last week. Remember? The cab ride home…" Sam wasn’t prepared for this confrontation. He wasn’t sure what he was prepared for anymore.

"Oh. Oh yeah… right. Sorry. I was just a bit… caught off guard." Mercedes felt silly immediately. But it still bothered her that he showed up, especially after last night!

"Sorry. It’s just that… I wanted to bring you something. I have a CD for you. Mariah Carey’s "Butterfly" album? It’s only one of the best albums of 1997. I remembered that you said it was one of your favorite records from the cab ride home last Wednesday night. I also have ‘The Best Of Tony, Toni, Tone’ in the car…. it was the CD I mentioned at the Music Emporium… look- the truth is I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. Our conversation in the cab last week, your smile, the Music Emporium… I just want to talk and get to know you better…"

All of Sam’s words kind of came out at once, but he felt he needed to say it all immediately before she ran again.

Mercedes stood there quiet. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of the situation, but her gut told her this Sam guy was genuine. “Butterfly” was one of her favorite CD’s and she’d been meaning to buy on iTunes again. Damn, WHY did he have to be so darn cute?

"You’re persistent." She chuckled.

"You’d be surprised how far it can get you." Sam gave his classic side-ways smile.

"I’m on my way to dinner with my bestie and his BF."

"Okay. I did take a chance coming here tonight. I am glad you don’t hate me." Sam took a deep breath. He wasn’t sure if his next words would be taken well or not, but this was his chance.

"Look, a few friends of mine are having a get together tomorrow night. I wanted to know if you wanted to join me. Hang out with some real music connoisseurs?" Sam had a note of hopefulness in his voice. 

"Look, I don’t know. I’m sorry for running out on your all those times before, but understand… it’s just bad timing." Mercedes breathed out.

"Okay. Bad timing." Sam repeated. "I understand. But just know, I’ll keep coming up here and i’ll keep bringing you more and more CDs, and keep asking you out until the wrong time finally becomes the right time. I am persistent remember?”

Mercedes had to admit, she kind of liked that he hadn’t given up so easily. Seriously girl, one outing with a group of people couldn’t be… terrible. Right?

"Okay. I’ll go tomorrow night. But it’s not a date. Just friends. Okay?"

"I’ll take what I can get." Sam was going insane inside. Trying his best to contain it.

Mercedes held out her hand. “Mercedes. I never formally gave you my name, though I am sure that Unique probably did that for me.” 

Sam shook her hand. He paled a bit at finally touching her. Her skin was so soft and warm. He felt almost like an electric current running through his veins the moment her hand touched his. All those nights seeing her face in his mind, now he’d be able to add the memory of touch to his day dreams.

"She did." Sam smiled. "8PM work for you?"

"Works for me."

"Can I get your phone number… just in case."

"I’ll be here tomorrow night, 8PM waiting outside. If you’re not here at that time, your loss." Mercedes was feeling a bit of her confidence back. She’d lost a bit of it after her break up with Shane, but bit by bit she was finding herself again.

"I won’t risk that."

Mercedes smile, grabbed the Mariah CD from his hands and walked away. She had dinner to attend and she knew Blaine and Kurt wouldn’t be too happy with her being late, but at least this time, she’d have a good story to tell. So, they’d be okay with the tardiness. They’d eat this story UP!

Sam headed back to his cab, ecstatic. His week just got a whole lot better.

 

I needed sunshine in my days…Something to wash away the pain…I saw a very gentle side of him…That took my heart and made it sang…

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, THANK YOU! My first attempt at writing fic. Based loosely off the movie 'love jones'.


End file.
